supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Father Time
Dante, also known as The Beast, The Great Devil and The Alpha God, was a higher being created by the Darkness. He was imprisoned by God and freed centuries later in 2015 by Dean Winchester accidently. He was killed by God, but survived by infecting Dean with himself that make up his body and after a certain amount of time, he took control of Dean's body, effectively possessing him. However, it was short lived before being removed from Dean's body and killed by Lucifer. Physical Appearance Dante in his default or primordial form, he appeared to be made of primordial tar. Dante was given a human form by God after creating the Universe. Because he was made up of microscopic parts that aren't limited to a certain visage, he was able to shapeshift into any form, with any color/pigment. Dante's main human appearance is around 5'9" with brown hair and blue eyes. He could also create extensions from his body, such as knives and other stabbing weapons, as well as tendrils that allow him to interface with corrupt nervous systems, allowing him to control a person. He could also create numerous duplicates of himself by reproducing his microscopic body, creating a number of copies. Personality Dante came off as calm, intelligent, respectful and polite went he first met Dean, but is really very rebellious towards God and the Darkness, but laid-back to anyone else. He can be angry, but with a quick wit and black humor, he is disaffected and disassociated with the modern Earth, and quite apathetic. He has no fear, and no respect for God, especially not his angels that lives on Earth or in Heaven. He is manipulative and willing to use anybody to achieve his objectives by turning Earth, Heaven, Hell and the Universe into the Otherworld in order to make Dean, Sam and Lucifer help him. He sees humanity as weak and needing to be guided by someone, namely himself. He believed that humans would fight each other to grab power, and it was his intention to unite humanity under his flag. Because of these views, he came to blows with Dean who was the one to free him and mostly due to Dean originally remained him of himself. He was also ruthless, cold, and power-hungry, desiring absolute power. He would cut down anyone who stood in his way of gaining power as he killed any feelings he had for his mother and uncle, centuries ago. Powers and Abilities Dante had possessed astounding abilities and was one of the most powerful supernatural beings the Winchester brothers have ever met. *'Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - Dante was one of the most powerful beings in the universe, with unspeakable power that allowed him to do almost anything he wished. *'Cosmic Awareness' - Dante possessed an immense amount of knowledge of the universe. He knew about the Impala, Sam and Dean being the true vessels of Lucifer and Michael. He also knew how to defeat the Darkness without God or the Hand of God, but Lucifer said "He sometimes lies" to Sam and Dean. *'Possession' - Dante could infect a person with himself that make up his body and after a certain amount of time, he could control that person's body, effectively possessing them. As, he did with Dean Winchester after meeting him for first time and shaking his hand in Otherworld to infect him with himself, knowing that God would kill him. *'Supernatural Strength' - Dante had superhuman levels of physical strength capable of throwing adult humans across the room without effort. He was stronger than humans, ghosts, monsters, pagan deities, angels and demons. *'Advanced Telekinesis' - Dante could move people and objects using only his mind. He was very skilled with this ability, able to use it on multiple targets at once, restraining them so they can't even cry out for help, and throwing grown men considerable distances, by flicking his wrist. *'Biokinesis' - Dante had the ability to psychically injure humans, even inducing fatal internal bleeding with a mere glare. He also caused someone to bleed from every orifice, killing them slowly. He could also use his tendrils to paralyze and control humans, putting them in a state of constant pain while being completely aware. He could even program instructions into the controlled humans and give a part of himself to a host and take control of the living being as he did with Dean. *'Pyrokinesis' - Dante could generate and manipulate fire. When he used this ability to kill a demon, it destroyed them and their vessel, turning the latter into nothing but ash. *'Telepathy' - Dante could also read thoughts and see the memories of humans. *'Empathy' - Dante could read the emotions of humans. *'Sedation' - Dante could cause instant unconsciousness in humans with a wave of hand. *'Smiting' - Dante was able to smite any being simply by touching his palm to the forehead or by thought. *'Invulnerability' - Dante couldn't be harmed by conventional weapons or methods, gun blasts and flames barely affected him. Death's Scythe and the First Blade could kill him. *'Immortality' - Dante had an indefinitely long lifespan, and was unaffected by disease, toxins or time. He didn't require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. *'Superhuman Stamina' - Dante's stamina was incalculable and needs nothing to maintain strength, to strive or operate, as he was self-sufficient. *'Teleportation' - Dante could travel from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. *'Apporting' - Dante was able to teleport anyone anywhere he wants in the universe. *'Reality Warping' - Dante was remarkably talented with this power and can accomplish just about anything with it. He could warp reality, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. He could also shift the environment to the Otherworld at will, either partially or fully. *'Shapeshifting' - Dante could change his form/appearance at will. He could turn his body into any type of matter like weapons, humans, or even animals. *'Duplication' - Dante could create multiple versions of himself. *'Information Absorption' - Dante could create tendrils which connect to humans, allowing him to download information from their brains or rather feed on their knowledge. *'Precognition' - Dante could see and accurately predict the future, but he couldn't see the whole picture. He was able to see into the future where God would kill him. *'Power Negation' - Dante was capable of neutralizing the power of other creatures, including an Archangel's powers. *'Implosion' - With a snapping of his fingers, Dante could speed up molecules to the point where it could cause an individual to explode. *'Demonic Transformation' - Dante was able to twist human souls into demons. These demons, the Demon Lords, are generally more powerful than ordinary, high-tier demons and even the Knights of Hell. *'Skilled Fighter' - Dante was a skilled fighter. He was able to casually fight Dean, Sam, and Crowley all at once. *'Flight' - When in his disembodied smoke form, Dante could fly. *'Mental Projection' - Dante could mentally project himself to anyone. Although, at first time as a mysterious voice taunting Dean, before becoming clearer inside Dean's head, and then revealed himself to Dean, who then appeared behind him. Dean initially suspected Dante was just a hallucination, though he soon shows he was the real one. Weaknesses *'Primordial Form' - In his primordial form within Dean's body, Dante appeared to be weaker in this form as was evidenced by the fact that Lucifer was able to remove him from Dean's body and kill him. This proved that in this form, he was weaker than archangels and most likely creatures lower than them. This weakness could have been overcome if he was in Dean's body longer, he would have become stronger and back to full power. *'The First Blade' - Powered by the Mark of Cain, and therefore the Darkness, the First Blade could kill him. *'Death's Scythe' - It can kill any creature or being, including every kind of angel. *'Archangels' - While lower angels are no match for him, Archangels could harm if not kill him. Lucifer was able to kill him while in his primordial form. *'The Darkness' - As the creator of Dante and a primordial force that predates God and Death, the Darkness could him. *'God' - As the creator of nearly everything, God could kill him. *'Death' - As the bringer of death, Death could kill anything, including him. Former Weaknesses *'Otherworld' - This was a dark and nightmarish plane of existence and "parallel" world, capable of holding any being, therefore including Dante, without any internal means of escape. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Higher Beings Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Recurring Characters Category:Assassins Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 11 Villains Category:Deceased